


Break The Cocoon

by Cray_F



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cray_F/pseuds/Cray_F
Summary: 战争结束后的故事，神交梗。通感设定依旧存在且让人分心。斜线无意义。
Relationships: Legolas Greenleaf/Thranduil
Kudos: 4





	Break The Cocoon

**Author's Note:**

> 2014年旧文搬运。施工BGM:Break The Cocoon-より子

一切都与以往不同了。   
护戒归来的莱格拉斯踏入被战争与火焰肆虐过的密林，尽管硝烟余烬仍未完全未散去，精灵的家园已再无混乱的阴影。树木散发出不寻常的、更为鲜明直接的气息，这种生动的感觉他之前从未体验过。密林的低语向来含糊而隐秘，而现在，年轻的王子能够清晰地读取它的情绪，感受到枝叶生发的颤动。这种交流他只在古老的法贡森林中有过短暂的感受。然而，在这明快的感知之下缺失了某件重要的事物。强烈的违和感席卷了莱格拉斯，他颤抖着，惊觉自己感受不到他的王，他的父亲，瑟兰督伊。  
这几乎是不可能发生的。密林之内总是萦绕着王的力量，即便普通的精灵难以觉察，与之分享血脉连接的莱格拉斯决计不会错过。  
尊敬的王，我的父亲。莱格拉斯焦虑地在心中呼唤。自他进入密林的时刻起，瑟兰督伊便应有所感应。感受到王子焦躁心绪的枝桠骚动着，而他敬爱之人却毫无回应，任由不安的阴影在他心底逐渐扩大。  
莱格拉斯想起不久前与金色森林之主巧遇时，对方并没有提及密林之王的异样，因此应不会有任何意料外的严重事态。但这仍令他难以释怀。  
树林中隐约传来精灵的歌声。他们在为逝去的族人歌唱，为王与王子歌唱。莱格拉斯在煎熬中穿越了被焚毁的地带，到达密林北部新的据地。  
木精灵盛大地迎接了凯旋而归的王子，他是他们的英雄。靠近了王的居所，莱格拉斯终于感受到了瑟兰督伊的平稳而沉静的气息。密林之王没有在他们独有的感应中留下只言片语，但他能清晰地感觉王就在那里。轻轻地松了一口气，莱格拉斯告别欢宴的族人，向精灵贵族询问他父亲的情况。年长者告知他精灵王正在沉睡之中，这无法阻挡他迈向寝殿悄无声息的步伐。

瑟兰督伊躺在此处，双手交握，如人类一般闭眼安眠。刚硬的线条、一丝不苟紧扣的衣领，这都是莱格拉斯所熟悉的，然而淡薄的魔力痕迹萦绕在四周绝不是精灵王该有的形态。莱格拉斯缓缓跪在王的床榻前，颤抖地抚上瑟兰督伊交叠的双手，放任精神的力量在接触中交融。  
在低沉流动的精神洪流中，莱格拉斯默默潜入瑟兰督伊的记忆。  
穿越猩红的迷雾，莱格拉斯看到了他离开后的密林战场。密林王者锐利的剑光在浓烟与烈焰之中依旧耀眼夺目。他带领族人穿行在浓烟翻滚的密林中，将入侵的魔物一一狙杀。战斗初期的胜利短暂而微不足道，很快，黑暗的军队集结成漫无边际的魔影，碾压过整片森林。王在宫殿部下陷阱，在层层逼近的火焰下尽力保存战力。他以自己为诱饵，将疯狂砍杀的兽人引向精灵的箭阵。  
长时间的战斗时疲累而疯狂的，瑟兰督伊用残酷冷峻的面容和凌厉的斩杀掩饰心底的焦躁与哀痛。战意膨胀昂扬，但王所肩负的责任迫使他在强烈的冲击中保持着思考的运转。他不得不在忘我的厮杀与策略抉择中行走一条危险而脆弱的钢丝。  
他做到了。  
然后莱格拉斯在他父亲的回忆中看到了，王所受的伤比他想象的更为严重。在兵力悬殊的战斗中，瑟兰督伊毫不犹豫地选择了用自己吸引攻击的战斗方式，用身体承受伤害来保护他的族人。他没有分神掩饰伤口，暗红的血液从铠甲的的缝隙中渗出，刺激着一波又一波敌人蜂拥而上。  
莱格拉斯难以压抑自己的惊怒，深深地懊悔自责。漫长的岁月里，他们曾并肩战斗过许多次，莱格拉斯比任何人都明白他父亲激烈无畏的战斗方式。而他本应是那个站在瑟兰督伊身边，消灭所有威胁，誓言不会让他的王再受到任何伤害的人。  
身体的灼热感源于瑟兰督伊肉体所承受的痛苦，也源自莱格拉斯自己的愤怒。莱格拉斯。在混沌的挣扎中王子隐约听到这样的呼唤。莱格拉斯，莱格拉斯……！战斗之中，瑟兰督伊的心里无可抑制地闪过他的名字，就如同他在乌云遮蔽的夜空下轻声歌唱时，心中默念着他父亲的名一般。  
难以掩饰自己受到的冲击，莱格拉斯强迫自己抽离战时的记忆，专注于寝殿中沉睡的王。此刻他感受不到痛苦的精神波动，他的王只是静默地灵界的沉睡中得到回复的力量。  
瑟兰督伊的睡颜宁静而安谧，经过魔法修饰的面容甚至散发着朦胧的微光，完美的隐藏了蜿蜒在他身上充满苦痛的刻印。  
莱格拉斯紧握他父亲的双手，他无数次在心底回应了记忆中王的呼唤。他必须为他的父亲做些什么，他渴望得到治愈的力量，那是他和他的父亲都不擅长掌握的力量。  
他闭上双眼，开始缓缓歌唱。

这是他所钟爱的男人，请治愈他，请结束一切伤痛。他祈求着能有一种力量能听懂他的声音，能回应他的呼唤。父亲，我的王，我的爱，我多么渴望能够治愈您所有的创伤。深沉的情感在心中酝酿，难以抑制地激烈爆发，那是未经提炼过的，存在于他血液之中的旋律。莱格拉斯用不属于任何一种语言的音调吟唱着，低沉的，轻柔的歌声萦绕在偌大的寝室之中，他逐渐沉入吟唱与祈求的恍惚之中。请眷顾您的子民，他用歌声祈求着，请治愈他所崇敬钟爱的男人。他是如此的专注于请求治愈的力量。父亲……父亲。莱格拉斯呼唤着。瑟兰督伊是他唯一的执着。  
他的精神犹如无形的肢体，与之攀附交融。在瑟兰督伊的意识之内，他感受到了密林生命的脉动，细微的跃动的脉流行于他的躯体，缓慢地愈合他的伤口。这种延伸的感觉带着微妙的刺激，他沉醉于这样的感官中，仿佛于密林融为一体。感官已不再局限于他甚至他的父亲，有什么在体内被唤醒，他无发抗拒融合的欲望。莱格拉斯的歌声逐渐高昂而热切，呼唤着力量。在这无法宣泄的情感中，一个低沉的嗓音回应了他，轻柔地附和着、缠绕着他，为他平复了散乱的心绪。许久，莱格拉斯才意识到这是他父亲的歌声，在他的精神领域里流淌。  
他从未听到过王的歌唱，他在这交融的声律中彻底痴迷了。

“莱格拉斯，我的孩子。”直到瑟兰督伊捧着他的面颊轻柔的呼唤，莱格拉斯才找回了自我。刚才发生的一切仿佛是一个迷幻的梦境。  
瑟兰督伊脸上宠溺的微笑昭示着他对莱格拉斯归来的无限喜悦。  
“父亲。”莱格拉斯顺着精灵王的力道，将额头抵上他的肩窝。瑟兰督伊发出愉悦的低笑声，抚弄他柔顺的淡色金发。片刻，大约是意识到了他们已经有漫长的年月不曾有如此亲密的举动，莱格拉瑟略微挣开了瑟兰督伊的怀抱，面上染着兴奋的红晕：“所有的一切都结束了，父亲，我恪守了我誓言。”  
“是的。”精灵王的笑容慈爱而庄严。他自然地将莱格拉斯拉回自己怀中，温柔地亲吻他的面颊。“我为你感到骄傲。”  
相触的温度加深了莱格拉斯脸上的热意，他感到自己又将陷入那个甜美的梦境。但现在不是温存的时刻，他不能被眼前的长者糊弄过去。记忆的流淌并不十分鲜明，他无法正确的把握瑟兰督伊的伤势，他只能尽力要求：“父亲，请解除您的魔法。”  
瑟兰督伊放开他，审视着。他面对的是莱格拉斯谦逊而坚持的目光。轻叹了口气，精灵的王者驱散了加诸于身的屏障，狰狞的伤口蚀刻上他完美的面容。莱格拉斯屏息，他并不常有机会见到这些丑陋的印记，他的父亲极力避免这件事的发生。但是每一次看到它，他都无法压抑心中的愤怒与苦痛。莱格拉斯深吸一口气，努力使自己平静下来，伸手解开瑟兰督伊衣袍上的扣坠。  
寝殿中的王穿着相当随意，莱格拉斯毫不费力的剥开他的衣襟，瑟兰督伊大半肌肤都暴露在他的目光之下。灼烧的火痕之间有着大片穿刺切割的痕迹，暗色的伤口仿佛是灼伤的延展，在雪白的肌肤上触目惊心。“不必担心。”瑟兰督伊握住他的手腕安抚道。  
莱格拉斯皱着眉，紧咬下唇，狠狠盯着那片伤口。  
瑟兰督伊安慰似地拍了拍他的手臂。“所有伤痕都将痊愈，我已经再没有保留它们的必要。我拥有力量，给我时间，这片土地必将治愈我的创伤。”  
莱格拉斯慢慢放松了下来。他相信他的父亲，只是那斑驳伤痕总是提醒着他瑟兰督伊经受了多么苦痛的伤害。他哀伤地凝视着伤口，惊奇地发现有些微的光丝若隐若现。莱格拉斯伸出手，轻轻触碰着那流动的纤维，他感到生命的力量在指尖下流淌。那是属于瑟兰督伊，也是属于密林的力量。他的手指无意识的顺着这股力量游走，瑟兰督伊轻动了一下嘴唇，却没发出声音。直至莱格拉斯几乎抚遍他的半个身体，瑟兰督伊不得不抬手隔开了他。  
“坏孩子。”这已经是鲜明的调笑了。  
莱格拉斯略尴尬地抽回手，涨红了脸。“那是什么？”  
“方才你在融合……祈祷之中看到了多少？”瑟兰督伊问道。  
“我只是专注地希望能成为你的力量……后面发生的事情我无法把握”  
“你即将成为这片森林的主人，通过我的眼睛注视它吧。”瑟兰督伊说道，缓缓坐起。莱格拉斯咬牙看着伤痕的扭曲。  
“到我的怀里来，我的孩子。”王将莱格拉斯拉向自己。

莱格拉斯半跪在他面前，尽量不去触及那片狰狞。即便如此，他们之间的距离也太过亲密。战争结束后的王似乎与森林一道解除了所有束缚，自然主动得让他有些无所适从。瑟兰督伊轻捧着他的面颊：“跟随我。”  
莱格拉斯顺从地闭上双眼。他感受到了瑟兰督伊的精神侵入了他，与他交融。他战栗着，感官放射性的扩散开来。一股温暖的，庞大的力量包容了他。他的精神随着瑟兰督伊的指引延展，在虚幻的灵界薄雾中来到密林的深处。“现在，睁开你的双眼。仔细认识这片我们深爱着的大地吧。”  
莱格拉斯依言。视界逐渐模糊，瑟兰督伊引导他与整座森林融合为一。知觉像是破土而出的嫩芽，突破迷雾缠绕的屏障，豁然开朗。金黄与绿色的荧光丝线悦动萦绕，盘缠鼓动着在空间中流淌，将一个又一个生命连接在一起。这是莱格拉斯从未见过也无从想象的美景。他的精神随着跃动的线条疾奔，爬升，向星空的深处延展而去。  
难以抑制的高昂感从身体的深处传来，他无法抑制颤抖着发出呻吟。“融入它，感受它。”瑟兰督伊的声音传来，低沉的，诱导的。莱格拉斯感觉不到自己的身体，逾渐强烈的光束在鼓动纠缠，炽热的能量无法控制的从身体的核心涌出，意识扩散的速度已来不及要被炫动的强光吞噬。  
莱格拉斯不知自己是如何渡过这一次爆发，他可能叫了出来。  
当他找回意识的时候他倚靠在瑟兰督伊的胸前，他的父亲用指尖卷弄着他耳际的金发。“刚才发生了什么？”莱格拉斯喘息着问。“那是我所能看清的世界。草木生灵，生命的流动，这片森林是我的挚爱。它们曾是如此美好，直到邪恶将它们的色彩吞噬。我不得不设下连接的屏障将它们与黑暗彻底隔离于精灵的王国。”瑟兰督伊答道。莱格拉斯惊讶的看着他：“这么多年来，只有您始终与它相连，直接面对那股黑暗的力量吗？”  
“我不能让那股邪恶的力量影响到你，还有我的子民。何况我深爱着她……她就是这片森林的意志。即便她已经不在了，我也不会放任它被吞噬。”  
莱格拉斯难以置信地说道：“那么，父亲，你究竟承受了多少……”他不曾了解这些，他完全不清楚瑟兰督伊付出的努力。现在看来，他对曾对精灵王说的话是多么的自以为是，他为此感到羞愧。“不，你做的很好，莱格拉斯。你是密林的孩子，是她留下的希望……是我们所有人的希望。”瑟兰督伊亲吻他的额头。“而我只是做了我想做而该做的事。”  
莱格拉斯双手环上瑟兰督伊的颈项，将额头抵上他父亲的。直到现在，他才有战争结束后他们都还活着的实感。  
瑟兰督伊突然间低低笑了起来：“我突然开始担心起一件事了。”  
“什么事情呢，父亲。”  
“经历了方才的融合，怎样的肉体交合才能满足你？”密林之王调笑道。  
莱格拉斯轻轻抽了一口气，红着脸将他父亲圈得更紧：“会有肉体的交合吗？”  
“等我痊愈，待你从新皇的婚礼归来。”瑟兰督伊回答。  
他们在微笑中交换了亲吻。


End file.
